nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubble Troubler
MAIN CONTACTS: ---- Box sig Maybe you could make me one after the holidays. I don't want to rush you, and I'm happy with the new image for now. 17:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Oh!Your brothers nine years old. I left a message on takeshi 64's talk page about playing today and he didn't respond yet. I hope he dose. Well bye and have a merry christmas:) (Unless of course the time zone is really different and christmas is a week away xo) Grammar Cat 20:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays!! Lilonow' was Here' 21:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig problem You told me to put three < br > in between my sig, and noinclude, but here is my sig code: |— Takeshi64 (talk)}}}} 21:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Smash Bros. Friend Code Fixed it. Seems I mixed the code up with my Friend Code for another Wii game. Here is my Brawl code: 1807-3370-5648. I have also already registered your friend code. -- 23:18, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! Have a merry Christmas! =D 00:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Mario Kart Wii & When can you play? I can't play Mario Kart Wii... I am very horrible at it. I will likely be able to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with you today, along with my sister, some time today. -- 15:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready to Brawl! I ready to play with you! Also, when we play, don't use the message thing used to talk during fights (I won't use it also). -- 17:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Santi, can you get your brother to play (or someone else)? My sister wants to play also. We can play in teams. -- 17:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I can't, I'm about to have lunch. In an hour we can. -- 17:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ready! My sister wants to play, is there someone else you can play with so that we can have a 2 vs. 2 battle? -- 19:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Brawl! Hi Santi! If you have noticed while playing brawl, there is a ganondorf and a blue meta knight. Me and my brother have been doing turns and the blue meta knight was me and ganodorf was my brother. I actually prefer bing a white meta knight to blue. There has been a toon link called alex. Your brother? It was quite fun playing and using march tornado to spin you all together :) Grammar Cat 20:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Great Brawl That was fun, we should do it again. You should try using a Gamecube controller (I don't know what the Gamecube's spanish name is), it is much easier to use than a Wii remote. I used to use a Wii remote, and I was absolutely horrible during the game. We should play Mario Kart some time. -- 21:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure. I only know about them becuase my Cousin has them, as he has a Gamecube. You can buy it off sites like Ebay, but likely not new, as Gamecube is now 10 years old. -- 21:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) A brief inquiry... Hi! I don't suppose I could make a couple of tweaks to the "Rubble Trouble Moscow" page, could I? Thanks, Win Guy 07:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Imagemapping Thats a great idea! However, I think it may take me some time to actually image map an image. Alos, one user was requesting we do a New Years story. Why don't we do one? -- 05:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Looking for level 21? Acctually I need Level 22. Talk 19:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Heading That heading looks great! You can use it. -- 20:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me a walkthrough for 23? Talk 20:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. Talk 20:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Image Trouble New York Sure, I can help you. Could you explain in more detail what the problem is? -- 14:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like the walkthrough for 24 and a box sig. Talk 16:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Avatar as Image (File:Flex217-NinjaAvatar1-Sharpend-150_x_150px.png) Name with the background black and color lime. Talk, Contribs, Blog, link to my wiki w:c:Flex217Test: and a link to another wiki w:c:ShayDowTest:. Talk 16:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the wlaktrough. Talk 18:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I made my own box sig. 22:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Problem This is my current sig code. |- Takeshi64 (talk)}} RSK edited my code a bit, because something was going wrong with the time of the post after the sig, but then whenever I typed anything next to my sig, it would put the words next to it in a box. I added the three s to the end, and it fixed that problem, but now my sig is all messed up. Originally it was in a box with user page, talk page, and contributions, but that's gone, probably because of the edit that fixed the date problem. Could you tell me what happened to the original sig, and/or fix it so it's in a box again? 13:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sure. When would you like? 14:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Mine is 0218-3077-3763. I think I already typed in yours. 15:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was on the wii, and I saw your mii on the mariokart channel. It said "Santi is not online" for about two minutes until I had to give the wii to my sister, because she wasn't able to use the wii yesterday, and she wanted it today. 16:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry She can't for two reasons. The first is because she doesn't like racing with unknown people on mariokart, and the second is that she wants to play a game my uncle got her for christmas. 16:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow Sure. I have less things to do tomorrow. Same time, and I will make sure I can be on. RE:Play Not right now, maybe on Sunday or before that. I am currently trying to fix the Wi-Fi for my DS so I can download a special object to get a Pokemon.-- 16:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Two Things? What about 3? Headings Look awesome!!!!!!! You have done a lot of great work with the main page. I'm so proud of it now!!!! =D User page I didn't really understand what you meant with the whole "hacker" business. It's really just a simple code with tags. The other div style one is if you want a box to go around it. Makes it look nice, but not necessary. Just in case you needed the code: Beginning countdown message (automatically followed by "in..." Time to count down to.. and after... Message you can add if the viewer has no JavaScript. Basically you can follow the code on my user page if you want to use it. I think I also copied it somewhere else because I was testing with it. Featured Article I like what you did with the featured article section on the main page, how it can change based on when you browse it. There was one minor issue with an advertisement that keeps blocking it, but it doesn't happen often enough to annoy me. This one thing I wanted to ask: *How often will you change the featured article? Will you change all three choices at once or have it in a "cycle", where one changes at a time? *Will you use Project:Featured Article and allow other users to suggest and vote on an article to be featured? *Could the featured article be one that is complete (not missing sections), and one without Template:Revise on it? PS. I know this message is long... xD 23:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) WIP Problem: HELP! Although I am completely aware that I left you a really long message earlier in the day, I have to point something else to you about Rubble Trouble Moscow. Many users want to edit a page such as Rubble Trouble Moscow, and with the WIP, no one is really allowed to edit it by our policies. Because of this, I suppose I will have to warn users who have been adding and removing content to the pages. I don't want to do this, however, since most Wiki pages are supposed to be open for editing. Oh, well. Guess that's another topic to discuss in my blog or ranting notebook. 06:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Mario Kart I'll be on mariokart at 16:00 like yesterday. 15:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template :It's for both. I was thinking of making two separate templates, but then thought why not make one for both birthdays and other stuff? 18:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Five....Five???? About the featured article suggestion page: you should try telling users about it on your blog. Most users might not even be aware of the featured article and that there is such a page. I guess it's unspoken that you've suddenly become in charge of the featured article. I don't have any ideas for the main page. You did a great job customizing it. I think if you left it like that they way it is now, once finishing the headings, it will be completely fine. I'll let you know if I think of anything else. Yeah, I guess that is a bug from Wikia. I used to encounter a lot of them, like the background for the text disappearing when I scrolled down on the page or the show/hide links disappearing when I logged in. This problem was solved by switching browsers, though. What's the program that hides ads? Is it that Adblock plus or something you mentioned when I said some box on the main page pushes the column down? Lastly, Happy New Year to you! I hope you have a wonderful 2012! 22:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hi I can do a little advertising on facebook if you're advertising for Nitrome FanClub. Thank you. Nitromians 15:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Nitrome FanClub admin What to play? Hey Santi, tomorrow I have to go back to my schooling. So I thought I should ask you if you would want to play a Wii game. Can you play? And if you can, which one do you want to play? Mario Kart Wii or Super Smash Bros Brawl (I would list other Wi-Fi compatible games, except the only other Wi-Fi game I have is The Conduit)?-- 20:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and would it be okay for my sister to play along when you pick a game (you can get someone else or your brother to play also)? ::Sure to Brawl! Up for another fight? Hey Santi, I got another day for no school. How about we play a game on the Wii? If you can, can my sister also play (your brother can play also)? And if you can play, which one do you want to play? Mario Kart Wii or Super Smash Bros. Brawl? -- 17:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Advertissing Or just create an article about Nitrome FanClub ! Tank you . Lol Purging Will you also consider purging the featured media as well? I think it's more appropriate for that sort of thing. 21:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 4 player brawl It wouldn't have been fair for me and my sister to team up on your brother, so I waited for another time so that all of us (You, me, my sister, and your brother) could fight. So, do you have time to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? (if you don't want to fight, you don't have to). And if you can play, can your brother play also? (if you find that these messages are an annoyance, tell me)? -- 21:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC)